


I'm Home

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [26]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Dirty Talk, Enjoy it!, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Home, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Neighbors, Returning Home, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Slight metal arm kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Bucky’s been deployed for two years and is finally coming home. But there’s only one person he’s excited to come home to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Next part of Motionless should be up soon! *hopefully* :)

Being in the army is hard. Not because of how scary it could be on particular days, or how I might not make it back, but it’s hard because I was away from her. My girl, my fiancé. I had proposed to Y/N a few days before I was scheduled to deploy, wanting to ask her before I had to leave. That night went better than I thought. Steve and Sam helped with the taking pictures and such, while the girls kept her distracted. I was so nervous, I was sure my words came out all jumbled rather than what I had rehearsed. But I was ecstatic when she said yes. But having to be gone for two years, was too long and I couldn’t fucking wait to get home. There’s a picture I keep in my jacket, right over my chest of Y/N smiling and blowing a kiss to the camera at the same time. The edges have already started to wear and tear due to a number of times I look at it. Sure it was nice to have a picture of her, the letters, emails, and skype calls, but it would never compare to the real thing. I’m finally coming home and she’s the one I’m coming home to.

“So, when will you be landing?” Y/N asked over the phone two days before my returned. Her voice sounds hopeful, excited and warm, but her voice cracks towards the end.

“My flight leaves at 5 am, I should be landing by the end of the night.” Y/N sighed gratefully.

“You’re coming straight home, right? Before we head over to Nat’s tomorrow?”

“Yes, Y/N. I promise you’re the only one I want to see right now. Everyone else can just fucking wait. Two years is too long.”

“Good, dammit…I miss you so fucking much, Buck.” Her voice cracks with unshed tears, it doesn’t take a genius to let me know she’s been crying for a good amount of time. But I need to stay strong, can’t cause her to be crying even more over a phone call.

“I miss you, too. But I’ve got plans when I get home, so don’t do anything, doll. Especially no touching.” My voice dropped low enough, for her ears only.

“It’s been two years, Bucky.” Y/N whimpered softly over the phone.

“I know, baby. But I’ll come home as fast as I can, okay? I promise. I’ll take good care of you, doll. I can’t wait to feel your skin on mine again.”

“Just get home safe, okay? Need to see if any of your skin is damaged, anyway.” I could hear the smirk in her tone.

“Be home soon, baby.”

* * *

 

You couldn’t sit or stand still at all today. You were agitated and jittery, counting down the time for when you had to leave to pick Bucky up. You eventually just gave up and ended up leaving an hour earlier than you planned on leaving.

Soon enough you were standing by watching eagerly at the gate as the people left the plane. You wished you could part the sea of people from blocking your view. You kept looking for your favorite brunette with blue eyes, perfect smile, and thighs that could kill. You started to bite your nails, leg bouncing as you kept scanning the passing faces, worried that he missed the plane. Then all of a sudden, he was there and you tried your best to keep your composure, but it didn’t last long until you were running towards him. Bucky dropped his bags and lifted you off the ground and holding you close. He was home, your Bucky was finally home.

“Fuck, Bucky.” You sniffled into his neck, clinging onto him like a koala. Bucky didn’t mind, though, he held you up with his left arm and ran his free hand through your hair.

“I’m home, Y/N. I’m here.” Bucky lined your face to his, making your lips touch his. The floodgates opened then, every emotion bottled up over the past two years, come rushing through; comfort, lust, and love being the first ones. Soon, it became too much for you, your legs soon felt like jello and went limp in his arms. You sucked on the skin of his neck, pulling down the collar of his shirt to the side to get better access. He groaned in your hair, tightening his grip on your waist.

“Ugh, doll, we need to get home. Can’t…. _ fuck _ …I’m taking you home.”

* * *

 

I almost busted our door open to our apartment. All I wanted was to feel her skin against mine, make her scream, taste her. It was bad enough we were getting handsy on the drive over here, but now, now we can finally finish what we started in the car.

Y/N laughed into my neck as I carried her up the stairs and towards our bedroom, grazing her sides in a playful manner.

“Shit, Bucky, when you said you got a new arm, you weren’t kidding.” Y/N moaned in my ear when the cool metal of my hand slid up the spans of her back.

“Missed your fucking skin, doll. I need to touch you everywhere. Can’t wait.”

“Please.”

I drop her on the bed and reach for the button on her jeans, while she frantically strips out of her shirt and bra. I pull off her pants and reach for the hem of my shirt. She pulls me towards her by my belt loops and tugs my pants down. Two years is a long time, a long time without her touch, her scent. I really wanted this moment to last, to take my time covering every inch of her flesh, marking her, breathing her in, but I needed to have her. And she confirmed her need when she pulled me close to her.

“Your pussy. God, you don’t know how much I missed your pussy.” I growled into Y/N’s neck, cupping her between her legs. I missed the way it feels wrapped around my fingers, how it clenches around my cock as I pound into her good, far and deep. I missed pleasing her, having her clawing at my back, crying out my name.

I strip her out of her panties, doing the same with my boxers, before rubbing my hands over the vast amount of soft skin. I run my tongue over her nipples, kissed, sucked, and nibbled wherever I could touch. Smiling at every gasp of pleasure that fell from her mouth. Y/N loved it when I left my mark on her, loved how it reminded her of the night before or the quickies we normally would do. So I took full advantage of this, running my teeth sharply over the curve of her hip, then proceeding to lick the pain away. I massaged and kneaded the outside of her thighs, continuing to leave bite marks and hickeys across her skin. Once I was satisfied, I kiss a trail up her stomach, chest, her neck, meeting her mouth last.

“You’re so beautiful, Y/N.” I suck her bottom lip into mine, nipping it gently. “I love your body, the way it feels against mine. How you take me so well. And you’re. All. Mine.” A deep blush fills her cheeks and across the skin of her chest. Y/N bucks her hips towards mine, aching to be touched, anything.

“I’m all yours,” Y/N murmurs against my lips, “please, Buck. Two years is too long.”

“I need to taste you first, doll. Like you said, two years has been too long.” I spend god knows how long, on just her thighs alone. Moaning at how her skin feels against my face, how it tastes, and smells like roses. I held onto Y/N’s hips as she began to squirm and beg me to do more. I just wasn’t ready yet, I wanted to make this moment last a little longer.

I swipe my tongue along her wet slit, sucking her clit between my lips. “Oh fuck! Bucky!” Y/N reached down and ran her fingers through my short hair as I lapped at her entrance. I sucked at her lips, fucking her with my tongue until she was withering beneath me. “Holy shit!” Y/N cried out as I slipped in two of my metal fingers along with my tongue, finding her sweet spot instantly.

“P-Please, shit, fuck…Bucky just fuck me! Please!” Y/N whined desperately, tugging on my hair in hopes I would actually give her what she really wants. I grin coyly up at her, giving her swollen clit one more tantalizing lick, dragging my mouth all the way up until I locked my lips with hers. She sighed in the kiss, obviously distracted, knowing she was ready, I took and shoved my cock into her with a firm thrust.

“Fuck!” Y/N huffed out, biting my lip hard enough to leave a mark.

“Shit, you’re so tight, doll. So hot and wet… _ fuck _ . You feel so good.” Y/N arched her back, forcing her hips at an angle so I could fill her up even more. Man, I missed this.

I thrust hard and deep, touching her everywhere I could as I pounded her into the mattress. I snapped my hips hard, reveling in the sounds my finance made underneath me. Each one of them shooting straight towards my cock. Y/N was never usually this loud during sex, but when you spend two freakin’ years apart, it does wonders. And I wasn’t complaining one bit.

“I love your cock.” Y/N groaned into my neck, biting the skin there. “It feels so fuckin’ good filling me up.”

“Yeah? Tell me, doll.” I lifted myself up so that I was staring into her eyes, continuing to thrust into her, our pelvises rubbing together. Y/N’s mouth fell open in pleasure.

“It’s so big, so thick, Buck. You know just how I like it.”

“Yeah? That’s how you like it, doll? You like it when I fuck you so deep and good?” I ask her, biting onto her neck, leaving yet another mark there.

“S-Shit.” Y/N grunted as I began to swirl my hips, hitting her spot every single time. “Yes, yes, oh James, fuck me.” The headboard began to smack against the wall I increased my pace. I stroked her hip, down her thigh before holding her leg up higher so I could get deeper.

“Mhm, need to cum.” Y/N whimpered as I hit her g-spot harder this time. I lean down to speak in her ear.

“Cum for me, doll.” The last few seconds come in a blur. She held onto me tightly, breathing open breath pants against my lips. She arched closer towards me as I felt her body began to stutter as she crept closer to finishing. Y/N bit her lip and tugged harder on my hair, she was close and I could tell.

I rolled my hips into hers and that was the trick. She clenches around my cock and came with a cry. That was it for me too, I cried out her name as I shot my load into her. I collapse on top of her, careful not to squish her with my weight.

“God, I missed you.” Y/N mumbles, when she got her breath back. I continued to lie between her legs, still inside her. Y/N runs her fingers through my short hair. “You need to grow your hair back, don’t you ever think about shaving it again.” I laugh against her neck, moving back to look at her softly before pressing a chaste kiss to her plump red lips.

“You got it, doll.”

We spent the rest of the night and well into the late morning wrapped in each other’s embrace, not wanting to leave the comfort of our bed. I was finally home and there was no way I was leaving again. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are life  
> Let me know what you think


End file.
